Even Angels Fall
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: AU. Mark Sloan is a plastic surgeon who is not one for dating. Isobel Stevens is a middle school teacher who believes in relationships, but doesn’t date often for the sake of getting close to anyone. What happens when these two meet at a bar? McStizzie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've had this idea for quite some time now. I know exactly where I'm going with this. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Chapters _will_ get longer! This one is just the starting chapter for the next which will definitely be longer. Please R & R..

The title is named after the song by Jessica Riddle.

Ratings _may_ change in further chapters. Nothing anytime soon though. I'll say if it will, when it will. So don't worry if you're not one to read those kinds of things.

**Summary: **AU. Mark Sloan is a plastic surgeon who is not one for dating. Isobel Stevens is a middle school teacher who believes in relationships, but doesn't date often for the sake of getting close to anyone. What happens when these two meet at a bar? McStizzie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any movie, song, show, book, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Isobel Stevens sat at the bar. She gave her friend a small wave as her friend left to leave. She turned back to the beer in front of her. It had been the first of the night, and the last. Today was Sunday. Tomorrow she had to work. Hangover and dealing with classes of eighth graders was not the best idea.

Sitting at a small table nearby. Mark Sloan gazed upon the blonde at the bar. He drank the last bit of scotch from the glass in front of him before standing up. He walked over to where she was. "This seat taken" He asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

She glanced at him and shook her head.

Seeing her shake her head, Mark sat down gestured for Joe to get him another scotch. "So… Why's a beautiful woman like you sitting here all by yourself?"

She gave him an amused look. "My friend just left, and that line's pretty old." She picked up her half full beer and took a small sip of it.

Mark looked at her surprised. Surely a woman has never said something like that to him. Usually woman would be flirting with him right about now at that. "Really? Even so, it's worked for me before." He thanked Joe when he saw his drink appear in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Good for you then."

Mark was intrigued. "Mark Sloan."

She looked over at him. "Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

"Alright then Izzie. Can I buy you a drink?" Mark asked, a charming smile on his face.

Izzie shook her head. "No. I have work tomorrow." She explained.

"So one beer and you're done for the night?" Mark observed.

Izzie looked at him with a surprised smile. "You've been watching me."

Mark smirked. "Just for a few minutes."

"You can tell that in a few minutes?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mark chuckled. "Only when the woman barely touches her drink, if she even does at all."

"Like I said. I have work tomorrow." Izzie reminded him.

"As do I." Mark told her. "What do you do?"

"I'm a middle school teacher." She told him.

Mark wasn't sure he has ever seen a teacher in general who looked as good as she did. "Teacher? How do deal with all of those whiny kids?" He didn't like children. If they were kids of his own that'd be different, but it's not like he was planning on having kids now or anytime soon.

Izzie laughed lightly. "They're not whiny. The six graders are, but I teach the eighth graders. They're not too whiny." She told him, honestly. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a surgeon. At Seattle Grace actually." Mark said. Maybe she was one to swoon over successful men. Shallow, but he could deal with that easily if they got together that night.

"What field are you in?" She asked curiously.

"Plastics." Mark told her, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Hmm." Izzie murmured thoughtfully.

Mark smirked. "Interested?"

Izzie shook her head. "No." She glanced at him with a small smirk of her own.

"That hurts a guy's ego." He said sarcastically.

"What? It's not big enough?" Izzie gave him an amused smile.

"No. It is." Mark disagreed, taking another sip of his scotch.

"I'm sure." She took a small sip of her own drink. "I'm not giving in. Why stay and sit here? Aren't there other women in this bar ready and willing?" She raised an eyebrow at him once again.

"I'm sure there are." Mark replied. "But you seem to be the most appealing one here."

Izzie cracked a smile. "Smooth."

"I thought so." Mark muttered.

"Are you sure those lines work?" Izzie asked, a small laugh escaping her lips.

Mark looked at her. "Yes."

"They haven't worked on me." Izzie pointed out.

"Or they have and you're not acknowledging it." Mark smirked.

Izzie leaned her head forward, nearer to his. "I am not sleeping with you."

"Of course." Mark leaned his head closer to hers as she just did. "We wouldn't be sleeping." He said huskily. He waited a moment. "Did that work?"

Izzie smiled before moving her head back from his. "No."

Mark did as she just did. "Worth a shot."

Izzie shook her head, the same smile on her face. She looked over at the clock, then at him. "I think I should go."

Mark tilted his head, still looking at her. "I can come with you."

Izzie picked up her purse to pay for her beer. She glanced at him. "Haven't we already established that your lines don't work on me?"

Mark smiled at her. "That wasn't a line."

Izzie paid for her drink. She looked at Mark. "Line or not, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Like I said before. We wouldn't be sleeping." Mark reminded her.

"Goodnight Mark." Izzie said standing up and picking up her purse.

"Goodnight Isobel." Mark replied back to her with a small smile.

Izzie gave him a smile before making her way out of the bar.

Mark watched her walk out. She was definitely not like any other woman he has ever encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! Here's the chapter. Not too much longer than the last chapter, but I think the chapters will get gradually longer as things progress. Please R &R..

**Summary: **AU. Mark Sloan is a plastic surgeon who is not one for dating. Isobel Stevens is a middle school teacher who believes in relationships, but doesn't date often for the sake of getting close to anyone. What happens when these two meet at a bar? McStizzie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any movie, song, show, book, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

The next night came about. Mark would guess it was around six, six-thirty maybe. To him, it was early. He was at work, standing at the nurses station, looking over a chart as his friend, a fellow coworker also, approached. "Hey."

"Hey." He, Derek replied.

Mark looked up in thought. "My lines work right?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Will you get over it?"

Mark turned to him. "I am over it." He paused. "My lines work. Not on her, but my lines work."

Derek just shook his head in response.

Mark looked past him to see the blonde beauty with the friend she was with last night. "Oh my god."

Derek turned to look where he was looking. "What?"

"That's her." Mark told him. "That's the woman from the bar."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"The blonde one." Mark said looking at her as her and her friend were greeted by his coworker and Derek's girlfriend, Meredith, who was dressed in her street clothes.

Derek looked at him surprised. "Izzie's the one you met at the bar."

Mark turned to look at him. "You know her."

"Yeah, I've met her once or twice. She's a good friend of Meredith's sister. They work together." He saw the questioning look on his face. "The brunette is Meredith's sister if you haven't figured that out."

"Ah." Mark said nodding.

"She's also become a pretty good friend with Meredith too." Derek told him.

"How come I didn't know this?" Mark asked.

"Mark, she's not your type." Derek said honestly, knowing what he was thinking, as he walked away.

"Not my type?" Mark asked himself. "Every woman is my type."

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith, Lexie, and Izzie made their way to a table at Joe's. It was opened a little earlier that day.

Joe walked over to the three who were now sat down. He smiled. "Hey girls. What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a beer." Meredith told him. "I'll have tequila later."

"You know. Fries sound pretty good right about now." Lexie said.

Izzie nodded. "I'll have what Lexie's having."

They said their thanks to him as he walked away.

Izzie bit her bottom lip, but then spoke. "Do you know about a Mark Sloan?" She asked Meredith.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Isn't he the manwhore of the hospital?" Lexie asked.

"That's definitely his reputation." Meredith said with an amused smile. "Why? Are you interested in him?" She asked Izzie.

Izzie shook her head. "No. Just curious." She didn't date.

Something popped into Lexie's head. "Do you even date?"

"How do you know Mark?" Meredith asked curiously. If she's asking about him, she obviously knew him, or met him somehow. Sometimes she got overly curious. She blamed that on that fact that her younger sister might be rubbing off on _her_.

Izzie ignored Lexie's question and looked at Meredith. "I met him last night here. His pick-up lines don't seem to work on me." She added with a smirk.

Lexie smiled at Joe who brought Meredith's drink and her and Izzie's fries, instantly forgetting her question that she asked her friend. "Hey Joe-"

"Got it right here." Joe said cutting her off, and holding up a ketchup bottle.

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?" Lexie asked jokingly.

Joe chuckled. "Not lately." He put the bottle, their food, and Meredith's drink in front of each one who they belonged.

"Thanks Joe." The women echoed as he walked away.

Meredith smiled at Izzie. "Seriously?"

Izzie nodded and ate one of her fries. "Seriously."

"I was there with you last night. I didn't see you talking to him." Lexie told her.

"It was after you left. I was sitting by myself less than two minutes when he came to talk to me." Izzie replied.

"He's called a manwhore for a reason." Lexie reminded her.

"Honestly, I think if he finds the right woman, he would be okay with actual dating." Meredith said.

"Why is that?" Izzie asked curiously.

Meredith sipped her beer. "I didn't date until Derek came along." She shrugged.

"Meredith, you had a one night stand with him, then found out he was your boss later that day." Lexie pointed out.

Meredith brushed away her comment. "Other than that."

Izzie smiled, shaking her head. "I don't want to date him. If I'm giving anything to him, it's a friendship, and from what you've told me. That's not going to ever going to happen."

"We should set you up with someone." Lexie told her.

Izzie looked at her. "What?"

"Izzie, I haven't seen you date anyone." Lexie replied.

Izzie shrugged. "I haven't found anyone who interests me." She lied.

"We could put you on ." Lexie suggested.

Meredith looked at her sister. "Lexie, leave her alone. When she wants to date, she will."

Izzie smiled at her. "Thank you Meredith."

"I'm just saying. You need heat in your life Iz." Lexie was about to eat another fry when she looked at Izzie again. "You're not a virgin are you?"

"What? No! What makes you think that?" Izzie asked before eating a fry of her own.

Lexie shrugged. "It would make sense. Men at this day an age all have done it by the age of fifteen, maybe sixteen for the good ones, so then the whole you not dating would make sense."

"I'm not, and I thought we already got off the topic of me dating?" Izzie looked at the two.

"I agree with Lexie." Before Izzie could say anything, Meredith continued. "Not about you and the dating thing. About the you needing heat thing. Which in Lexie language means sex."

"I don't do one night stands." Izzie told them.

"You don't have to do them all the time. One time every once and awhile to scratch an itch is really all it is." Lexie told her.

"Well, I don't have an itch to scratch." Izzie said honestly.

"Good for you." Meredith muttered.

Lexie laughed. "Now?"

Meredith nodded. "We didn't have sex this morning, so it kind of makes me want it now."

"I'm shocked." Lexie faked surprise.

Izzie laughed lightly.

"We were going to, but we were almost late to work as it was." Meredith told them.

"I feel so bad for you. Having such a sexually active relationship like that." Lexie shook her head, obviously being sarcastic.

"Shut up." Meredith said not seriously as she drank some of her beer.

Izzie saw the loads of people who had entered just before and checked her watch. "I have to get going. I have to finish grading the papers I started this morning." She pushed her fries toward Lexie. "You can have my fries."

Lexie smiled. "Thank you."

"Bye." Izzie told the two standing up.

Meredith and Lexie said bye and waved as Izzie walked out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I completely lost this chapter when we had to completely restart the computer… Again! I hope you like this chapter. Shorter than I wanted it. There sadly seems to be a lack of McStizzie fics. Please R & R..

**Summary: **AU. Mark Sloan is a plastic surgeon who is not one for dating. Isobel Stevens is a middle school teacher who believes in relationships, but doesn't date often for the sake of getting close to anyone. What happens when these two meet at a bar? McStizzie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any movie, song, show, book, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Tuesday. She would have been at work, would it not have been for the fact that it was a Teacher Conference Day. The conference of course started at seven, ended three hours later. It was pointless really. They talked and reviewed about what they already have been informed about. It was quite boring, and she knew for a fact most of everyone there thought so too.

Now, here she was, sitting down outside of a café, a steaming up of coffee, one cream and two sugars, on the small, two person table she was alone sitting at, and searching her purse for her book, it was an Agatha Christie book to be more specific, she was her favorite author, she left in there from the day before.

"Izzie!"

She looked up to see a grinning Mark Sloan, cappuccino in hand. She gave him a smile back. "Hi, Mark."

"May I sit, or are you waiting for someone?" He asked, gesturing to the empty seat across from her.

Shaking her head, she put her purse onto the table, deciding to look for the book at a later time. She picked up her coffee as he sat down.

"Why aren't you at work? I thought teachers taught on the weekdays." He smirked a bit and sipped from his cup.

She refrained from rolling her eyes at his attempt at humor. "Teacher Conference Day. The conference ended about a half an hour or so ago." She told him.

"They actually have those?" Mark asked seriously.

Izzie cracked a smile, letting herself roll her eyes. "Yes, they do."

"What do you do at them?" Mark asked curiously.

"Just discuss about things we already know. It's pretty pointless." Izzie informed him.

"Why do they have them?" He asked. If it was pointless, why have it?

Izzie shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"But it seems that you get off for it." Mark pointed out. "_That_ must be nice."

Izzie nodded. "It's definitely a plus." She picked up her cup of coffee off the table and took a sip. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I don't have to go in until later." Mark explained to her. He looked at the way her hair flowed to the side a bit from the subtle breeze. He could have swore some God up above was doing that on purpose for his own appreciation.

Izzie nodded, putting her cup back down on the table. "You said you were a plastic surgeon, right?" She asked, trying to make sure she remembered the correct information.

Mark grinned. "Yes. Does that mean you're impressed?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "No."

"You sure?" His said, his grin staying in place. "It doesn't seem that way to me."

Izzie raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I mentioned your job it doesn't seem that way to you?"

Mark's face dropped. "No…"

Biting her bottom lip from laughing at the expression on his face, she picked up her cup and took a sip.

"Why is it my lines don't work on you?" He asked. It's been bugging him for days. He wouldn't have asked, it shouldn't even matter, he could get another woman, but he couldn't seem to help it. That didn't happen to him often, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

Izzie was surprised, and she tried to not show it. She was expecting him to hit on her at least a few more times, both of which she'd roll her eyes at, but this question, she wasn't expecting it. "Lines, in general, don't work on me." That was true, to a degree. She just didn't want to date anyone. She didn't want to get close enough to anyone.

"You're definitely something different." He mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

"That I am." Izzie agreed with a smirk.

Mark looked at her, studying her almost. She was different. Then again, different wasn't always a bad thing.

"So what time later do you have to get to work?" Izzie asked curiously.

"About five." He told her putting his cup down on the table.

Again, Izzie nodded.

"I have a couple of ideas of what we can do during that time." Mark said suggestively.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." Izzie told him bluntly.

Mark put his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine." He put his hands down. "If no sex, then what do you suppose we do?"

Izzie smirked. "You're seriously asking me that?"

"I am seriously asking you that." He reaffirmed.

"Well, first we need to establish what this is." Izzie said gesturing between the two.

Mark frowned. "I thought we just established the whole 'no sex' thing?"

Izzie looked at him amused. "I mean, we could be friends."

"Friends." Mark said slowly, trying to grasp the concept.

Izzie nodded. "Yes. Friends."

"If we were friends, what would we be doing?" Mark asked with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "First, we'd be friends, not friends with benefits. If I told you what we'd 'be doing' does that mean you want to be friends?" She bit back a smile as she picked up her coffee and took another sip.

Eyeing her carefully, he slowly started to nod. "Yeah, I guess I am." He's never had a close female friend before, so this was new to him. Not to mention how attractive she is, but he could do this. Better yet, he could _try_ to do this.

Izzie put her coffee back down on the table, letting the smile appear on her face. "Well… Then what we would do is…" She was silent for a moment. "I don't know, I mean we both know what a friendship is, so what we do could be anything." Seeing the look on his face, she rolled her eyes again. "Sex not included, Mark."

Mark began to grin. "I didn't say anything."

"Didn't mean you weren't thinking it." She pointed out.

"True." Mark said honestly.

A comfortable silence fell upon them until Mark's pager beeped a nine one one.

Mark looked down at the device, then up at her. He gave her an apologetic smile. "I have to go. It's a nine one one." He explained. "I'll talk to you later friend?" He smirked.

Izzie laughed. "You'll definitely talk to me later."

Standing up with his coffee in hand, he gave her a goodbye and a wave.

Izzie gave him a wave as he left. She watched him walk away until he couldn't be seen. A small smile appeared on her face, then it slowly started to fade. She looked over her shoulder, sighing with relief. She then stood herself with her purse and coffee before checking over her shoulder one more time, then heading to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Please R & R..

**Summary: **AU. Mark Sloan is a plastic surgeon who is not one for dating. Isobel Stevens is a middle school teacher who believes in relationships, but doesn't date often for the sake of getting close to anyone. What happens when these two meet at a bar? McStizzie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any movie, song, show, book, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

For the next three days, Mark and Izzie haven't exactly hung out, or made a time when they would. They had exchanged small conversation at the hospital when Izzie was there to hang out with Meredith, along with Lexie most of those times. She hadn't exactly told them about her and Mark and their discussion about being 'friends,' so she got curious looks from Lexie when they both seemed to be getting along. Though, Izzie knew, Lexie brushed off any suspicion when Mark would make a comment about her and his bed, and with a roll of her eyes, Lexie didn't have a clue. Sad part about that is, Mark was probably being serious with those comments. That thought made her roll her eyes, and shiver, in a way she didn't want to find out.

Now, as she sits down drinking her beer with her two friends at that familiar bar, she sees him walk in with his friend, who is also Meredith's boyfriend.

"Hello ladies." Derek says with a smile as he kisses his girlfriend and takes a seat next to her. "Did we miss anything?"

"Hopefully nothing dirty, because I'd want to see that." Mark said winking at Izzie as he sat between Derek and her.

Izzie just rolled her eyes in response to him, but then looked at Derek. "Nothing but Lexie admitting she can burp the alphabet." She smiled over at her friend.

"It's a talent!" Lexie defended as she slapped Izzie lightly on her arm.

"It's kind of gross, Lex." Meredith admitted with a smile.

"Oh, whatever." Lexie said picking up her beer and taking a drink out of it.

Derek chuckled and watched as Joe came over to the table.

"Would anyone like refills? And what would you two like to drink?" Joe asked Derek and Mark.

"We're good Joe." Meredith said with a light smile, as Izzie and Lexie nodded in agreement.

"I'll take a single malt scotch on the rocks." Mark told him.

"Same here." Derek said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Joe smiled and headed back to the bar.

"Thanks Joe." Derek and Mark said as Joe walked away.

Lexie looked up and saw a sign hanging near the bar door. Her eyes brightened. "Next Friday. Clear your schedules."

"For what?" Izzie asked curiously.

A smile spread across Lexie's face. "Karaoke night."

"I'm not singing." Meredith said holding up her hands a bit.

"Me either." Derek told her.

"Fine." Lexie looked at Izzie. "You are though."

"No, I'm not." Izzie said uneasily. She sang in the shower sometimes, but that was it. And she wasn't planning to sing in front of others anytime soon.

"Yes, you are. You have to be a little more wild Iz." Lexie informed her.

"Yeah, Iz. Be a little more wild." Mark said to her with his signature smile.

Izzie just glared at him in response, causing Mark to chuckle.

"Here are your drinks." Joe said as he placed Derek and Mark's drinks in front of them.

Mark and Derek thanked him.

"Joe!" Lexie said suddenly.

"Yes, Lexie?" Joe asked with an amused smile.

"Izzie wants to sign up early for karaoke night next Friday." Lexie smiled at her friend.

"Really?" Joe asked surprised, looking at Izzie.

"No!" Izzie objected.

"Come on Izzie. Take a walk on the wild side." Mark teased.

Izzie looked at him. "Do _you _want to do karaoke?"

"No." Mark frowned.

"That's what I thought." She said before looking at Joe. "Lexie wants to sign up early too." She smiled innocently at her.

"Anyone else want to volunteer someone to do karaoke?" Joe asked the rest of them. When he saw them shake their heads, he spoke, "Okay. Have a good night you guys." He told them before walking away.

"I can't believe you signed me up for karaoke!" Izzie said in disbelief to Lexie.

"I can't believe you signed _me _up for karaoke!" Lexie said with wide eyes.

"I'm just glad _I'm _not doing karaoke." Derek told them, before picking up his drink a taking a sip.

"I think we're all glad you're not doing karaoke." Mark said with a chuckle.

When the bell above the door of the bar chimed, Izzie subtly looked over her shoulder, not taking a breath, before quickly turning back to the others. Mark noticed, but he brushed it off and didn't say anything. It wasn't his business, whoever or whatever she turned to look at.

"Lexie, you're having eye sex." Meredith said matter of factly with a smile.

"Not anymore." Lexie stood up. "I'll see you all later."

"Go get 'em sis!" Meredith laughed as Lexie lightly hit her shoulder and walked away to the man she was having eye sex with just moments before.

Once Lexie left, Derek leaned over to Meredith and kissed her. "I love you."

Meredith smile. "I love you too." She kissed him.

"At least he's not groping her in public." Mark muttered to Izzie.

Izzie laughed and nodded.

Mark watched her laugh, his own face breaking out into a smile. Her smile was beautiful, one of those smiles that make the room brighten. It was so genuine that it didn't even make you think twice that she was happy, along with that twinkle in her eyes that just enhanced you knowing she was happy.

Izzie looked over at Mark, that same smile on her face, but now, a bit of confusion showed. "What?"

Her voice, brought him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You were staring." Izzie told him, still confused.

"No, he wasn't." Mark disagreed. He was, he just hadn't of realized it.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "So you were looking behind me with your x-ray vision?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. And maybe I was staring, but you can't blame me, you are very attractive." He gave her his known McSteamy smile.

"Thanks." She said dryly. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk." He once again rolled his eyes. "Can't I just admire the way you look?"

"You can, but I have to admit, it can get a bit creepy." Izzie said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"It's not like I'm a stalker or anything." Mark made a face.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I didn't say you were."

Mark was about to respond when he glanced over at the other pair. "My god. Get a room." He said purposely loud.

Izzie looked over at Meredith and Derek, his hands where they aren't suppose to be while people are around.

"That's a good idea." Meredith said as she and Derek stood up. She grabbed her purse. "We'll see you later." She waved with a smile as her and Derek proceeded to leave the bar.

"I'm glad Lexie was my ride." Izzie said with relief.

"Isn't that your ride leaving now?" Mark asked rhetorically as he pointed to Lexie and the guy she was talking to before leave the bar.

Izzie gave out a small groan. "Now, how am I suppose to get home?"

"Why didn't you take your car?" Mark asked.

"I don't like to drive in the dark." Izzie shrugged.

"Afraid you're going to hit something?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I just usually forget my glasses when I drive, and I prefer to where them, more so in the dark." Izzie told him.

"Are you far sighted or near sighted?" He asked curiously.

"Far sighted." Izzie replied.

"You know, I could drive you home." He offered.

"Really? That'd be great." Izzie said, grateful.

"Just tell me when you want to leave, and we'll go." Mark told her as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Can we leave now? I'm a bit tired." She asked him.

He nodded. "Sure." He took out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"No, let me pay." Izzie insisted.

"No." Mark said as he put some bills on the table.

"Then at least let me pay for half." She watched as he stood up and put his wallet in his pocket.

"No." Mark said simply.

"Why not?" Izzie frowned and stood up. She picked up her purse and put her jacket on.

"Because I'm not letting you pay." Mark told her before turning around and walking towards the exit.

Izzie rolled her eyes and followed him out.


End file.
